STUPID HUSBAND SUBAEK
by littleXbetweenEO
Summary: Cinta itu datang karena terbiasa. "Kau kuat Baek" "pergilah, tidak perlu minta ijin dariku. Kau sudah besar…." "ceraikan saja aku oppa….." "mian…."


**Title :STUPID HUSBAND ( FORGET TO REMEMBER )**

**Author :RabbitEXO **

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun as Girl/ Kim Joonmyeon (Suho) as Boy**

**Pairing : SuBaek/HoBaek **

**Other Cast : you find that by yourself **

**Genre : Romance. Marriage Life, Family (this is GS/Gender Switch)**

**Length :Oneshoot **

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik Author. Don't plagiarism. Fanfic ini dibuat untuk ulangtahun 2 main vocal EXO K, Byun Baekhyun & Kim Joonmyeon. Don't like it? Please don't bash! Hargailah karya orang lain. WARNING! Long shoot. *DEEP BOW TO READERS* terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^o^**

**Summary : Cinta itu datang karena terbiasa. **

** "Kau kuat Baek"**

**"pergilah, tidak perlu minta ijin dariku. Kau sudah besar…."**

** "ceraikan saja aku oppa….."**

** "mian…." **

Happy Reading~

ttak..ttak..ttak….

Yeoja itu sedang berkutat dengan bahan makanan yang akan menjadi sarapan paginya hari ini. Suara pisau dan talenan beradu dengan senandung yang dilontarkan bibir mungilnya itu. Sesekali ia mengaduk sup ayamnya di kompor dan kembali memotong bahan makanan lainnya. Sesekali ia mencicipi rasanya dan menambahkan bumbu-bumbu lainnya kedalam panci besar itu. Ia melirik jam dinding di dapur yang sudah menunjukan pukul 07.00 KST. Dengan cepat ia mengaduk lagi sup ayam itu lalu mematikan kompornya dan melepas celemek yang ia gunakan. Asap sup ayam itu mengepul dari panci besar itu dan mengeluarkan aroma yang sedap. Yeoja itu berlari kecil menuju sebuah kamar yang cukup besar dimana seorang namja masih tertidur dengan pulasnya di atas ranjang.

Yeoja itu tersenyum kala melihat malaikat tampannya yang masih betah berlama-lama di alam mimpi.

" oppa, ppali. Irreona…" kata Baekhyun, nama yeoja itu pada suaminya yang belum juga membuka matanya

"eunghh… 5 menit baek, aku ngantuk" jawab Joonmyeon atau Suho, namja tampan suami Baekhyun itu.

"aniya, oppa harus bangun sekarang. cepat oppa, hari ini kau ada rapat jam 9 kan, bangunlah, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Kata Baekhyun lagi, kali ini sangatlah lembut.

"jebal, aku baru tidur 4 jam baek, aku ngantuk" jawab Suho lagi dan berniat tidur

"arraseo, 5 menit setelah itu kau harus bangun" kata Baekhyun yang sekarang menuju kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air hangat untuk suaminya itu.

"oppa, ayolah bangun…" kali ini Baekhyun menggucang tubuh suaminya itu.

"arraseo,arraseo aku bangun" kata Suho lalu mengucek matanya

"mandilah dan sarapan" kata Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan suaminya itu sendiri di kamar mereka berdua. Suho bangun dari ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi dimana istrinya itu sudah menyiapkan air panas.

Suho dan Baekhyun menikah tepatnya 4 bulan yang lalu karena sebuah perjodohan. Klasik bukan? Dimana perjodohan ini dilatarbelakangi oleh bisnis kedua orangtua mereka. anehnya keduanya tidak menolak sama sekali perjodohan ini. Alasan mereka berdua pun berbeda.

Byun Baekhyun atau sekarang Kim Baekhyun, adalah putri bungsu dari 2 bersaudara. Oppanya, Byun Chanyeol sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu karena Leukimia, tinggalah Baekhyun yang harus selalu berbakti kepada kedua orangtuanya. Dengan alasan inilah Baekhyun menerima perjodohan ini. Selain itu juga, Baekhyun telah jatuh hati pada sosok tampan Kim Joonmyeon yang pada usia mudanya sudah berhasil membuat anak perusahaan dari perusahaan ayahnya dan menjadi direktur utama. Bagi Baekhyun, Suho adalah sosok suami idaman. Tidak dipungkiri, Suho memang memiliki sejuta pesona yang bisa memikat hari wanita. Cerdas, tampan, memiliki senyum seperti malaikat dan kaya raya.

Sedangkan Suho sendiri memiliki alasan lain yaitu untuk melarikan diri dari bayang-bayang kekasihnya yang sudah meninggalkannya dengan orang lain. Mantan kekasihnya itu mau menjadi kekasih Suho karena mau mendekati orang yang disukainya yang merupakan rekan bisnis Suho sekaligus teman lamanya di kampus. Namun sampai sekarang, Suho terlalu mencintai mantan kekasihnya jatuh terlalu jauh dalam seorang yeoja bernama Do Kyungsoo. Dan itulah alasannya mengapa sikap Suho terhadap Baekhyun saat ini sangatlah biasa saja. Dia bukanlah suami romatis yang akan membelikan mu bunga saat pulang kantor, ataupun yang akan mengajakmu makan malam dengan lilin-lilin romantis di tepi pantai. Lupakanlah, dia namja yang dingin. Bahkan Suho belum pernah menyentuh Baekhyun sama sekali. Dia hanya akan mencium kening istrinya sebelum berangkat kerja dan sepulang bekerja. Untuk formalitas katanya.

Baekhyun selama ini mengetahui keadaan suaminya hanya bisa diam. Pasalnya Suho bukanlah orang yang suka dikekang. Baekhyun hanya tidak mau kehilangan Suho karena ia sudah mencintai namja yang menjadi suami sahnya itu. Cinta datang karena terbiasa kan? Baekhyun berusaha tegar untuk selalu mendampingi Suho sebagaimana mestinya seorang istri.

Baekhyun masih menuangkan sup ayam itu ke dalam mangkuk besar dan menata sarapan lainnya di meja makan. Untuk masalah makanan, tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Baekhyun memang ahli dalam memasak. Masakannya selalu enak, bahkan Suho lebih senang makan dirumah ketimbang makan di luar. Itulah salah satunya yang membuat Baekhyun bertahan disamping Suho. Setidaknya ia bisa membuat Suho bahagia dengan masakannya.

"pagi" sapa Suho yang langsung duduk di meja makan.

"pagi oppa, ayo sarapan" kata Baekhyun lagi. Ia menyendokan nasi dan lauk-pauknya serta sup ayam andalannya itu kedalam piring Suho. Suho yang menerimanya hanya bergumam lalu makan tanpa suara. Hanya suara dentingan sendok dan piring yang mendominasi di ruang makan itu.

"nanti siang, oppa mau makan apa?" tanya Baekhyun pada Suho. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Baekhyun untuk mengantarkan makanan di siang hari ke kantor Suho.

"apasaja" jawab Suho singkat. "aku selesai, aku berangkat" suho mengambil tas dan jasnya lalu mencium kening Baekhyun dan keluar dari apartemen mewah mereka. baekhyun masih saja memperhatikan piring yang digunakan Suho untuk makan tadi. Lalu memandang sendu ke arah pintu.

"annyeong oppa" katanya lirih "saranghae" setetes air mata itu meluncur dari mata indahnya. "kau kuat Baek, sangat kuat"

….

LUNCH TIME

"Annyeong oppa" sapa Baekhyun begitu sampai di ruang kerja Suho

"hm, letakan disana Baek, aku masih sibuk. Nanti kumakan" tunjuk Suho pada sebuah meja bundar di depan meja kerjanya.

"ne oppa. Hmm… oppa bolehkah aku pergi hari ini? Aku mau ke suatu tempat" tanya Baekhyun pada Suho. Suho mengeryitkan dahinya sebelum menjawab

"pergilah, tidak perlu minta ijin dariku. Kau sudah besar Baekhyun,ah" kata Suho cuek dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dan disinilah Baekhyun yang berusaha menahan isakannya di depan suaminya itu.

"aah.. begitu. Kalau begitu aku pergi oppa, jangan terlambat makan, jangan terlalu lelah bekerja, kalau aku belum pulang pukul 7 malam, kau bisa memesan makanan, jangan tunggu aku makan. Aku pergi dulu ne oppa" kata Baekhyun lagi

"hm" sekali lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pekerjaanya Suho menjawab semua perkataan Baekhyun dengan deheman.

"annyeong oppa" Baekhyun menutup pintu ruang kerja Suho dan mulai merosot ke bawah. "jangan baek, jangan di depannya. Kau kuat" kata Baekhyun mencoba menahan tangisnya lagi.

Sementara itu di ruang kerja tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun pada Baekhyun ia memakan bekal buatan Baekhyun sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

…...

Pemakaman

"annyeong oppa, apa kabar? Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap Baekhyun di depan makam orang yang dikasihinya itu, makam oppanya yang sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu.

"chanyeol oppa, kau bilang aku orang yang kuat kan? Kenapa aku menangis oppa?" baekhyun mulai sesi curhatnya dengan kakak kesayangannya itu.

"aku mencintainya oppa, jauh sebelum kami menikah. Saat aku tahu bahwa Suho oppa yang akan dijidihkan denganku, aku senang oppa, karena dia adalah orang yang sangatlah hangat dan perhatian. Tapi ternyata aku salah oppa, dia hanya ingin melupakan mantan kekasihnya itu yang sampai sekarang belum bisa dilupakannya." Diam sejenak, Baekhyun merasakan semilir angin menerpan wajahnya.

"apakah aku sekuat apa yang kau bicarakan oppa? Apakah aku bisa bertahan untuk Suho oppa? Atau apakah Suho oppa bisa bertahan untukku dan mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya? Bisakah Suho oppa melihatku sebagai istrinya?" Baekhyun mulai lagi menitikan airmatanya.

"oppa, kau dekat dengan Tuhan disana kan? Tolong katakan pada Tuhan, kalau Baekhyun yang kuat ini sudah tidak sekuat yang dulu. Baekhyun ingin keajaiban" kata Baekhyun dan ia mulai menangis lagi. Menangisi segalanya. Dan karena terlalu lelah menangis, Baekhyun tertidur di pemakaman itu.

….

"ini sudah jam 8 malam, kenapa Baekhyun belum pulang juga?" ucap Suho bolak-balik di ruang tamu.

"aku pulang" terdengar Baekhyun yang memasuki apartemen mewahnya bersama Suho.

"baguslah kau sudah pulang" kata Suho

"kau menungguku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar, berharap suaminya ini menunjukan perubahannya.

"hm, supaya aku tidak harus mencarimu. Aku lelah" kata Suho dan berlalu begitu saja menuju kamarnya. Oh, rupanya Baekhyun terlalu banyak berharap. Namun seulas senyum dikembangkannya. 'setidaknya dia menungguku pulang' kata Baekhyun dalam hati lalu mengikuti Suho memasuki kamar mereka berdua.

…...

Room

"besok, akan ada acara pernikahan relasi bisnisku. Namanya Kris. Kita akan menghadirinya. Kuharap ku mau menemaniku kesana" kata Suho setelah mereka berbaring di kasur mereka.

"aku ikut?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya Suho mengajaknya untuk menghadiri acara resmi bersama.

"hm"

"ne oppa, aku akan kesana bersamamu" jawab Baekhyun

"besok tidak usah membuatkan aku makan siang. Pergilah ke butik tempat kemarin kau menjahit gaun pengantinmu dan belilah gaun yang bagus. Akan kuberikan kartu creditku besok pagi" jawab Suho kemudian langsung tidur

"ne oppa"

…...

Butik

"jadi kau mau gaun ? Sebentar akan kucarikan yang kira-kira cocok buatmu" kata Kai si pemilik butik itu yang adalah teman Baekhyun sewaktu kuliah dulu. Yeoja manis berkulit tan itu keluar dengan dress merah muda yang panjang dengan renda dibawahnya dan hiasan payet yang indah.

"kurasa yang ini cocok untukmu, untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan juga cocok." Ucap Kai lagi.

"benarkah? Aku tidak mau mengecewakan Suho oppa nantinya" kata Baekhyun lagi.

"aniya, kau pasti cantik dengan gaun ini" ucap Kai lagi.

"baiklah, aku ambil yang ini" jawab Baekhyun lalu menyerahkan kartu kredit Suho kepada Kai dan membayarnya. Selesai itu, Baekhyun segera pergi ke salon dan menunggu Suho menjemputnya di Salon.

….

"bagaimana oppa, aku cantik tidak?" tanya Baekhyun setelah sampai di mobil Suho.

"hm, setiap wanita pasti cantik, baek" kata Suho acuh

"ne, kau benar oppa" Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya.

BALLROOM ( KRIS AND YIXING'S WEDDING PARTY)

"Kris! Chukkae, akhirnya kalian menikah juga" kata Suho yang langsung merangkul dan memeluk sahabatnya itu. Kris balas memeluk Suho mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

"ah ne. gomawo suho. Akhirnya kalian datang berdua" kata Kris melirik Baekhyun.

"ah ne, annyeonghaseo Kris sshi, selamat atas pernikahannya" kata Baekhyun ramah

"ne, kamsahamnida, Baekhyun sshi, perkenalkan istriku, Yixing" kata Kris lagi.

"ne annyeonghaseo Yixingsshi"

"annyeonghaseo Baekhyun sshi, kalian pasangan yang serasi ya. Cantik dan tampan" kata Yixing

"ne, gamsahamnida Yixing. Baiklah kami pergi dulu Kris" kata Suho lalu berpamitan pada Kris untuk bertemu relasi bisnisnya yang lain. Baekhyun yang mengikuti Suho hanya diam saja dan memperkenalkan diri kalau ditanya. Tapi sebatas itupun Baekhyun sudah merasa senang. Dia bisa mendampingi suaminya sebagai Nyonya Kim.

Suho dan Baekhyun sedang menikmati wine mereka ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Suho.

"long time no see, Kim Junmyeon" sapa orang itu

"Oh Sehun? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Suho dingin

"whoa.. whoa… beginikah caramu menyambut teman lama? Kita ini teman kan, Suho,ah?" lagi-lagi Sehun berbicara dengan nada mengejek.

"huh! Teman tidak akan menusuk teman dari belakang, HUN,AH!" jawab Suho penuh emosi dan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

"myeonnie oppa?" sapa seseorang di hadapan Suho

"kk..kkyu..kyungsoo?" Suho jadi gugup melihat mantan kekasihnya itu ada dihadapannya sekarang. mantan kekasih yang belum bisa dilupakan oleh Suho sampai saat ini.

"soo baby, kemarilah" kyungsoo mengangguk lalu memeluk Sehun dan mencium pipinya.

"wow, kita seperti double date saja. Kau dengan istrimu dan aku dengan tunanganku, atau mantan kekasihmu?" Sehun kembali mengejek Suho. Baekhyun yang awalnya tidak menegrti apa-apa sekarang tahu kalau wanita cantik bermata bulat yang ada di hadapannya adalah mantan kekasih suaminya yang sulit dilupakan oleh suaminya itu.

"dia istrimu, oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi pada Junmyeon. Suho hanya bungkam

"ah, ne. annyeonghaseo, Baekhyun imnida. Bagapseumnida" kata Baekhyun sambil membungkuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"dia manis, suho ya. Seperti Soo Babyku. Dan… seksi" kata Sehun lagi.

"jaga ucapanmu Oh Sehun." Bentak Suho.

"whoa.. Kim Jumyeon yang lembut seperti malaikat bisa marah juga ternyata? Tenang saja Suho, HYUNG! Aku dan Soo Baby akan menikah. Aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita yang sudah jadi istri orang, kecuali dia yang memang tertarik padaku dan hanya pura-pura menjadi istrimu demi dekat denganku" jawab Sehun lagi-lagi mengejek. Sebenarnya yang dikatakan Sehun adalah saat dimana Kyungsoo meninggalkannya dan mencampakkan Suho demi Sehun.

"ayo pergi baek, tidak ada gunanya bicara dengan mereka" jawab Suho lalu kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun.

….

Car

"dia… mantan kekasihmu, oppa?" tanya Baekhyun begitu mereka sampai di dalam mobil dan menyusuri jalanan Seoul demi kembali ke apartemen mereka.

"jangan bicarakan lagi" kata Suho kesal

"kenapa? Aku hanya ingin tau saja oppa. Kenapa sulit sekali buatmu melupakannya dan mencoba untuk…"

"DIAMLAH BAEK!" bentak Suho

"aa.. aku….."

CCKIT

"JANGAN BANYAK BICARA! AKU PUSING BAEK!" kata Suho lagi dan membentak Baekhyun.

"hiks..hiks… oppa jahat!" Baekhyun keluar dari mobil Suho dan berlari. Melihat istrinya yang menagis membuat Suho merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya dia membentak istrinya itu. Suho segera berlari mengejar istrinya itu dan membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"lepas oppa! Lepaskan aku" Baekhyun terus meronta dalam pelukan Suho.

"sstt…sttt…. Maafkan aku, oke? Aku salah. Maaf" kata Suho sambil terus memeluk Istrinya itu. Perlahan Baekhyun mulai tenang dan tangisnya mulai reda. Suho mulai membawa istrinya masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya menuju apartemen mereka.

…...

SuBaek's Apartement

Suho dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di kamar mereka. perlahan Suho membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun ke ranjang mereka. suhu badan Baekhyun agak naik. Ia sedikit demam. Dan Suho merasa bersalah membuat istrinya itu menangis dan demam. Akhirnya ia menelepon Kai, sahabat Baekhyun sekaligus perancang busana mereka saat mereka menikah 4 bulan yang lalu.

Sesampainya Kai di apartemen, Suho menyuruh Kai untuk menggantikan baju Baekhyun dan membantunya menjaga Baekhyun. Setelah Kai selesai dengan pakaian Baekhyun kini Suho membawa baskom berisi air untuk mengompres Baekhyun.

"maafkan aku, baekhyunie" kata Suho lirih disamping Baekhyun dan ia tertidur sambil memeluk Baekhyun. Kai yang memang mengetahui masalah antara mereka berdua sedikit kaget saat melihat Suho mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan tertidur sambil memeluknya. Kai tersenyum lalu duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan terlelap.

SKIP TIME (MORNING)

"eunghh…" lenguh Baekhyun yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa pergerakannya terbatas. Saat melihat ke samping kanannya ia menyadari kalau tangan Suho melingkari pinggangnya. Ia tersenyum lalu mulai mengelus pipi putih milik Suho itu dengan perlahan.

"hmm…." Suho terbangun lalu menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sudah menyambutnya dengan senyumnya yang manis.

DEG

Suho merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan hatinya hangat melihat senyum tulus itu. Perlahan Suho memejamkan matanya mencoba meresapi sentuhan Baekhyun pada pipinya. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Perasaan itu muncul lagi. Perasaan saat Suho masih bersama Kyungsoo. Tapi apakah secepat itu? Suho masih ragu. Dia percaya Cinta datang karena Terbiasa. Namun, dia belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya karena dia belum membuktikannya.

"kau bisa terlambat ke kantor, oppa" kata Baekhyun memecah keheningan mereka.

"arraseo. Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Suho. Terlihat sedikit wajah khawatir disana.

"gwenchana, tapi aku masih sedikit pusing saja oppa" kata Baekhyun lagi.

"baiklah, tidk usah melakukan yang berat-berat dulu. Istirahatlah sampai aku pulang kantor arraaeo?" titah Suho.

"arraseo." Jawab Baekhyun.

` "kalau terjadi sesuatu cepat hubungi aku. Oh iya, semalam ada Kai disini, dimana dia ya? Aku melupakannya" kata Suho lalu mencoba keluar dari kamarnya.

"sudah bangun, pemalas, hng?" tanya Kai yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan dan melirik ke arah Suho yang baru membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kai, kau.."

"makanlah, aku yang siapkan makanan dan menjaga Baekhyun disini selama dia masih sakit. Kau tidak usah khawatir" kata Kai lagi.

"gomawo, jong'ah"

…...

AFTERNOON

"Nde? Arraseo. Aku akan segera kesana" jawab Kai dari telepon.

"ada masalah Kai?" tanya Baekhyun. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kamar Baekhyun dan Suho. Baekhyun baru saja makan dan minum obatnya.

"bukan masalah besar. Aku hanya diminta untuk ke butik untuk mengukur salah satu pelanggan saja. Dia bilang mau membuat gaun pernikahan. Kau tidak apa kan disini sendiri sebentar?" tanya Kai khawatir.

"ne, gwenchana. Sebentar lagi Suho oppa pasti pulang" jawab Baekhyun lagi.

"begitukah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Istirahatlah Baek. Jangan macam-macam. Kau baru saja minum obat, itu bisa membantumuuntuk tidur" kata Kai lagi.

"arraseo" pergilah

Kai akhirnya pergi dari apartemen Baekhyun. Namun perasaan Kai benar-benar tidak enak. Tapi ia menepis semua perasaan itu karena yakin sebentar lagi Suho akan pulang. Jelas saja, baru saja Kai menerima SMS dari Suho yang menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun. Suho bilang dia sudah dekat dengan apartemen.

Baekhyun baru saja ingin tidur ketika seseoang memencet bel rumahnya. Ia bangkit walau sedikit masih pusing dan segera membukakan pintu karena yakin pasti Suho sudah pulang.

"Anyyeong, manis" sapa seseorang di depan Baekhyun yang ternyata adalah Sehun.

"Oh Sehun,ssi ada apa kemari?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun tidak menjawab malah mendorong Baekhyun masuk ke apartemennya dan mulai mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun.

"kau mau apa. Oh Sehun ssi?" tanya Baekhyun yang mulai ketakutan

"panggil aku chagiya, baby Baek. Kita bersenang-senang, hanya aku dan dirimu saja" jawab Sehun seduktif. Sehun mulai mencengkram tangan Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun memberontak dan mulai berteriak.

"diamlah sayang, ini tidak akan lama" kata Sehun lagi.

"lepaskan aku, brengsek! Tolohmmpttt" sehun memulai aksinya dengan mencium bibir Baekhyun. Sekarang baekhyun menangis. Ia belum pernah mendapatkan first kissnya dan sekarang seseorang yang salah merebut first kiss nya. Sehun mulai brutal. Ia menahan tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. baekhyun terus menerus memberontak hinggan ciuman mereka terlepas dan Baekhyun mulai melarikan diri dari Sehun.

Lagi-lagi Sehun menahan tangan Baekhyun dan mulai menarik paksa piama Baekhyun

"lepakan aku brengsek!" kata Baekhyun sambil terisak.

"katakan dengan lembut sayang, maka aku akan melepaskan tanganmu dan piamamu ini, hahaa" Sehun tertawa dan membuat Baekhyun makin terisak.

"suho oppa, hiks.. hiks.." Baekhyun teringat akan Suho. Bahkan Suho belum pernah sampai sejauh ini.

"suho oppa mu tidak disini sayang, yang ada hanya aku" kali ini Sehun kembali menarik kasar Baekhyun lalu menggendongnya menuju kamar Baekhyun dan Suho. Dihempaskannya Baekhyun ke ranjangnya lalu mulai mencium bibirnya lagi dengan ganas. Baekhyun belum menyerah, ia mendorong kuat Sehun lalu menendang tepat di daerah vital Sehun sehingga Sehun kesakitan.

Kesempatan itu dipakai Baekhyun dengan melarikan diri dari apartemennya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, mengambil kuncinya lalu mengunci pintu itu dari depan. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mengerang kesakitan. Baekhyun kalut. Kepalanya makin berdenyut. Ia meraih telepon di apartemennya dan menghubungi Suho.

"yeo…"

"oppa, sse..seehh… di aapp ah…." Baekhyun tidak bisa bicara dengan benar. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dan kepalanya makin sakit.

"baek? Kau kenapa? Baekhyun, kau dengar aku?" Suho panik. Untungnya Suho sudah sampai di apartemennya. Dia ada di lobby sekarang. suho berlari menuju lift dan memencet angka 12.

"ttoo..llong akuu oppp…ppaa" kata Baekhyun masih dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Sementara itu Sehun sudah berhasil mendobrak pintu kamar Baekhyun dan mulai mencari keberadaan yeoja itu. Setelah dilihatnya Baekhyun seperti menelepon dia segera berlari menuju telepon itu dan menutupnya.

Baekhyun kaget lalu berusaha menjauh lagi dari Sehun. Baekhyun dengan sisa tenaganya mulai memberontak saat Sehun berusaha menyetubuhinya lagi, kali ini di ruang tenagh. Sementara Suho tengah berlari menuju apartemennya. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan kaget melihat Sehun yang ingin memperkosa istrinya. Dia mendekati Sehun lalu memukul wajah Sehun.

"JAUHI ISTRIKU, BRENGSEK!" dengan geram Suho kembali memukuli Sehun hingga beberapa security yang mendengar adanya ributt-ribut menghampiri apartemen Suho dan Baekhyun itu. Security itu membawa Sehun ke kantor polisi sementara Suho yang panik karena Baekhyun pingsan membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit.

….

HOSPITAL

"bagaimana istri saya, uisanim?" tanya Suho panik

"tenang, tuan. Istri anda mengalami depresi akibat kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Selain itu kondisi istri anda memang sedang tidak fit sehingga istri anda juga mengalami stress dan kelelahan. Tolong agar setelah ini anda lebih memperhatikan kondisi kesehatan istri anda. Saya permisi." Kim uisa keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan sambil menepuk pundak Suho. Suho hanya bisa memandang sendu ke bawah. Air matanya lolos. Dia suami Baekhyun, bukan suami Kyungsoo. Harusnya dia sadar, mereka 2 orang yang berbeda. Baekhyun itu setia. Sesuatu yang tidak didapatkannya dari Kyungsoo. Sesuatu yang dia inginkan dari Kyungsoo, tapi didapatkannya dari orang yang lebih baik. Dan Suho menyadarinya, ia menyadarinya secara sadar, ia salah.

Ia salah memperlakukan Baekhyun selama ini, menghiraukan Baekhyun dan semua perhatian Baekhyun padanya. Bagaimana Baekhyun tersenyum saat bersamanya dan sangat senang apabila ada di dekatnya. Bagaimana Baekhyun mencoba menarik perhatiannya, dan bagaimana Baekhyun membuatkan Suho makanan enak yang selalu membuat Suho lebih nyaman makan dirumah ketimbang makan di luar.

Harusnya Baekhyun adalah sumber kebahagian utamanya. Harusnya Baekhyun sandarannya ketika dia lelah. Baekhyun adalah istri yang harusnya Suho jaga. Bukan yang harusnya diacuhkan dan dibanding-bandingkan. Suho paham, dia salah.

Baekhyun sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Disana ada Suho yang menjaganya. Kedua orangtua Baekhyun ada di China dan Suho tidak bisa menghubungi keduanya. Kedua orangtua Suho pun sedang di Kanada. Dan mereka juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Akhirnya Suho menghubungi Kai dan menceritakan kejadiannya lewat telepon. Kai panik namun ia belum bisa ke rumah sakit karena adiknya sendiri di rumah. Tapi Kai janji akan datang besok pagi.

"eunghh…" Baekhyun tersadar hampir pukul 03.00 KST. Suho yang tertidur disampingnya merasakan Baekhyun bergerak ikut terbangun.

"hiks..hiks…" Baekhyun menangis. Tangisannya makin keras. Suho segera memeluknya namun ditepis oleh Baekhyun.

"waeyo, hyunnie… ssst… oppa disini, tenang hyunie, oppa mohon" Suho masih berusaha memeluk Baekhyun namun Baekhyun terus meronta dalam pelukan Suho. Hingga dirasa kekuatannya mulai melemah Baekhyun membiarkan Suho memeluknya.

"aku sudah tidak pantas jadi istri oppa, aku sudah disentuh oleh laki-laki yang bukan suamiku, bahkan merebut first kiss ku oppa" Baekhyun masih menangis dan mengeluarkan isi pikirannya. Suho tertegun, Baekhyun belum punya first kiss? Sepolos itukah istrinya.

"hiks… oppa, aku sudah tidak bisa menemani oppa lagi, hiks.."

"sstt… hyunie, kau bicara apa eoh? Siapa yang tidak pantas menemaniku, hm? Kau itu istriku, jadi hanya kau yang pantas menemaniku"

"aniya, aku memang istrimu, tapi bukan hatimu oppa. Ceraikan saja aku oppa….. jebal" baekhyun mulai menangis lagi.

"kumohon, jangan yang itu. Jangan kata itu. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku yang terlambat menyadari perasaanku. Maafkan aku yang bodoh, Baekhyun, kumohon, aku minta maaf, mianhae, mianhae" Suho juga menangis

"oppa tidak salah, aku yang salah… "

"aku salah…. Mian" kata Suho lagi.

"hiks… aku sudah memaafkanmu oppa, tapi aku merasa aku memang pantas untuk kau ceraikan, aku sudah membuat nama baik mu jelek oppa, sehun.. dia..dia…"

"sstt… uljima baby, uljima. Sehun akan mendapatkan bayaran yang pantas karena telah mencoba memperkosamu." Jawab Suho. Baekhyun tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Hatinya berbunga-bunga saat ini. Suhonya berubah. Dengarkan tadi dia memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan Baby? Baekhyun senang sekali.

"terimakasih oppa. Saranghaeyo"

"gwenchana. Nado saranghaeyo" jawab Suho lalu mencium kening Baekhyun.

"kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku?" tanya Baekhyun ragu

"ne. kau tidak percaya?"

"aku percaya oppa, asalkan kau menghapus jejak bibir Sehun di bibirku" kata Baekhyun.

Suho hanya tersenyum lalu mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir kecil Baekhyun. Setelah diraihnya bibir Baekhyun itu ia mulai melumatnya lembut. Ini juga bukan first kiss Suho ataupun keduanya. Tapi rasanya manis, seperti pertama mereka melakukannya. Karena ciuman kali ini membawa Suho kembali pada Baekhyun.

Setelah ciuman mereka terlepas, suho menatap manik hitam milik Baekhyun lekat.

"aku mencintaimu, Kim Baekhyun"  
"aku juga, kim Joonmyeon"

Mereka tersenyum penuh ketulusan. Suho kembali membaringkan Baekhyun di ranjangnya dan mengelus rambut hitam bergelombang Baekhyun.

"baby, cepatlah sembuh, dan kita pulang. Aku kangen masakanmu" kata Suho lagi.

"hihi.. araseo. Aku sudah sembuh kok" kata Baekhyun lagi.

" aku tau. Kau kan sudah minum obat"

"minum obat? Obat apa?"

"ciuman kita tadi"

PLETAK

"ashh… sakit baby" kata Suho yang memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan kasih sayang dari istrinya itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu.

"lain kali, akan aku buat lebih dari ciuman, sayang. Kau tunggu ya" kata Suho dengan smirk nya.

"ya, oppa! Kau mesum eoh"

"kau baru tau? Ckk.. kau ini… aku jadi ingin memakanmu sekarang sayang" kata Suho lagi.

PLETAK

"kau makan saja pukulanku itu" kata Baekhyun lalu tidur memunggungi Suho. Dan suho hanya tertawa dan kembali menggoda Baekhyun sampai pagi. Mereka tidak tidur, mereka bermain kartu sepanjang malam.

Paginya Kai datang dan merasa khawatir, namun yang ditemukannya adalah Suho dan Baekhyun yang sedang berciuman di kamar mereka.

"YA! KALIAN SEDANG APA EOH?" suho dan baekhyun menghentikan ciuman mereka dan menatap Kai kaget.

"Kai,ya….." pekik Baekhyun girang

"YA! YA! YA! KALIAN TAU KAN INI RUMAH SAKIT? AISH…. BISA-BISANYA KALIAN BERCIUMAN DISINI. IDIOT. DAN JANGAN MENAMPAKAN WAJAH SEPERTI ITU, BAEKHYUNIE, ASTAGA… ASTAGA…."

"YA! Kim jongin, ini masih pagi dan kau sudah teriak-teriak, ini rumah sakit, idiot" sembur Suho yang tidak suka kegiatannya dengan istrinya terganggu.

"hei, kalian mengacuhkan aku" kata Baekhyun imut disertai pout yang imut.

"mian baby…, yasudah, karena Kai sudah disini, aku pulang sebentar ya, mau berganti pakaian. Nanti aku kesini lagi. Annyeong baby." Ucap Suho lalu mencium bibir baekhyun lagi sekilas.

"annyeong oppa. Hati-hati dan jangan ngebut ya" kata Baekhyun lagi. Kai yang merasa hubungan Baekhyun dan Suho semakin baik akhirnya tersenyum juga. Melihat Baekhyun sahabatnya bahagia, dia juga merasa bahagia.

"aku bahagia untukmu, baekki sayang, sahabatku yang paling manis" kata Kai lagi.

"gomawo " dan kedua sahabat itu berpelukan untuk menyalurkan kebahagiann mereka berdua.

"oiya, kapan kalian mau punya anak?"

END


End file.
